


Christmas Candy

by Era_Penn



Series: The Avenger's Favorite Holiday Moments (2013) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Candy, Christmas, Cooking, Fluff, Food, Gen, Holiday, Not Alone, Team as Family, Treats, a little tiny bitty bit of angst, calm, kitchen, mmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce likes cooking, and he likes it when his creations mysteriously disappear even more.</p><p>He isn't just cooking for one anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Candy

Bruce knew how to cook. He’d been living on his own for years in places with few inexpensive food options.

And come Christmas time, he loved spending all of his time cooking. After so long spent cooking for one, it was brilliant to cook for seven + friends.

He and Natasha did the cookies together; she loved them to bits, and sometimes it was nice to take a bit of a break.

But Bruce did Christmas Eve dinner and Christmas Day breakfast AND dinner. He made cakes and cookies and gingerbread houses. He baked pies and turnovers and pastries, dipped pretzels in chocolate and mixed together hot chocolate.

His favorite, though, was making candy.

Toffee, which hardened and could be covered in chocolate and caramel, or drizzled with honey, and broken and placed in a bowl, only to vanish in minutes.

Peanut brittle, crunchy and, well, peanutty, his personal favorite.

Caramel, so easy to mess up and turn crystalline instead of smooth and chewy. And there were so many ways to change it up. Nuts, no nuts, different types of nuts, chocolate, chocolate dipped, plain, covered in crushed candy canes. Those, he bought.

Fudge, easy to ruin with just a stir too much or just a stir too little…

Yeah, he loved making candy. He loved eating it more. Gathered around the Christmas tree, decorating with music in the background; opening presents, wrapping presents, on the way out the door, vanishing mysteriously when his back was turned, evidence of stolen goods in wrappers strewn across lab tables and workshop benches and couches and tables and floors. No matter how much Bruce griped and grumbled and forced everyone to help, he loved being the baker.

Because he loved that the food wasn’t around when he expected it to be.

Because he wasn’t cooking for one anymore.


End file.
